


simple beginnings

by johnsmoore



Category: The Raven (2012)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 18:22:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11719926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnsmoore/pseuds/johnsmoore
Summary: Before the events of The Raven, fifteen-year-olds John and Emmett discuss the possibilities of their future together whilst rolling around in the grass.





	simple beginnings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [b_ofdale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/b_ofdale/gifts).



> So, I re-watched The Raven and I honestly cannot take it with the chemistry between Emmett and John. 
> 
> And so, here is a little story about them when they were just innocent youngsters! Keep in mind that the events that do occur in The Raven remain intact _*floats away*_

“What do you wanna be when you grow up?’

Emmett turned over on his back, propping up onto his elbow so he could see John—who was currently resting his head against a small patch of grass. He sighed, brushing his fingers through John’s hair. “Usually,” he paused, rolling his eyes. “That’s something a parent might ask their small child, John. We’re fifteen, and besides, you know I want to get into the police force—become a detective and hunt down criminals.”

“Oh, please,” John smacked Emmett’s hand away wholeheartedly. “I know you just want to wear a fancy coat and carry around an eyeglass so that you’d look all smart and live an ominous life and—” John broke off as Emmett rolled away from him. “Where are you rolling off to?”

“Away from your blathering nonsense!”

“And you say you are no child!”

“I can’t hear you over the crack in your revolutionary speech!”

“My voice does _not_ crack, Emmett!" John scurried over to Emmett before he could go any further, pinning him down flat against the ground. “You’ve got grass all over you!”

“What can I say,” Emmett snickered. “Even the grass finds me irresistible.”

“ _Even the grass?_ ” John raised his eyebrows. “You mean to say, _only_ the grass, you clown.”

“So you mean to say,” Emmett smiled. “That you don’t find me irresistible?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” John took his hands away from where they were pinning Emmett down while still remaining overtop of him. “Maybe _you’re_ the one who’s blathering out nonsense.”

“So, it’s true?” Emmett queried, beginning to brush off some of the grass which stuck to his face. “You don’t find me even the least amount attractive?”

“I find you outright repulsive, Emmett Fields.”

“I hope you won’t find this a tad awkward, but,” Emmett propped himself up by placing his elbows on either side of him, bringing himself only a few inches away from John’s face. “I find you outright gorgeous, John Cantrell.”

John’s eye grew bizarrely wide at Emmett’s proclamation. “You bastard,” John announced, ripping a fistful of grass from the ground before throwing it at Emmett’s face.

“So much abuse,” Emmett chuckled, wiping the grass off of his face. “From such a handsome lad as yourself.”

“You’re gross,” John said, aiming for seriousness whilst forcing his blush down.

“And yet,” Emmett brought his face closer. “You’re the one who kissed me on the cheek last week. And if I remember correctly, you’d said that you found me utterly adorable before you did so.”

John leaned forwards slightly, touching his nose against Emmett’s. “I’ve changed my mind since then. I now find you weird and very icky.”

“How about we stop the teasing already.”

“Who said anything about teasing, Emmett Fields?” John placed a quick kiss against the tip of Emmett’s nose before leaning away. “For an aspiring detective, you sure don’t know how to analyze clues very well.”

“What do you mean?”

“I _mean_ ,” John brushed some of the grass from Emmett’s school uniform. “That you didn’t even realize how I had felt.”

“What can I say,” Emmett brought himself back down flat against the ground. “You’re an enigma.”

“You’re exaggerating.”

“No,” Emmett closed his eyes. “I’m just blinded by love.”

John halted in his grass picking, scrunching his eyebrows together in confusion as he frowned at Emmett. “Always spewing nonsense, you are.”

Emmett cracked open one eye. “Do you really think it might be nonsense, John?”

“I...I don’t know…” John refocused his attention back onto the remaining bits of grass which clung to Emmett’s jacket folds. “Could we ever be in love?”

“I think there is no doubt about it.”

“How about when you start working for the police?” John asked, picking the last piece of grass out before sitting up straight on the backs of his heels. “Would you still love me then?”

“Of course I would, John,” Emmett frowned, glancing away. “And would you love me?”

After a moment of silence between them, John leaned forwards and turned Emmett’s head so that they were facing each other. “Yes, I would.”

Emmett smiled into John’s palm which rested against his cheek. “Maybe you’d come work for me.”

“As what?”

“Well…” Emmett mused. “You did once mention that you wanted to become an officer, like your pap’s.”

“I don’t know where you’re going with this.”

“You could come into the police force with me, of course.”

John’s eyes brightened at that. “That’s a brilliant idea, Emmett!”

“I know,” Emmett agreed. “I’m brilliant.”

“I could be like… your sidekick!”

“Not a sidekick,” Emmett objected. “But my partner! My second-in-command!”

“We’d solve the cities greatest crimes!” John continued, springing up onto his feet in excitement. “With your expertise and my…”

“You’re courage!”

“Courage?”

“You stand up for what you believe in all the time, John!” Emmett followed suit, and got up on his feet as well. “It’s what gets you into detention all the time, sure. But, only because you stick up for yourself, and for me, of course.”

“Okay,” John looped his arm around Emmett’s shoulders. “With your expertise and my courage, we could stop all the bad guys! Together!”

“Together ‘till the end!”

John giggled at that, leaning forwards to place a quick kiss on Emmett’s cheek. “Until the end! _Nothing_ would stop us!”

“And to say you were worried about the future,” Emmett chuckled, his cheeks tinted with a faint rosy pink.

“Nothing to worry about as we’re chasing bad guys around in our fancy coats and big hats!”

Emmett heaved a large sigh at that, brushing a hand over his face. “Of course,” he poked Emmett’s side which initiated a fit of giggles from the both of them. “Carrying guns and wearing fancy shoes, too.”

“Examining bodies and searching for clues!”

And they both went on like that, exploring the possibilities which they had to look forward to, knowing very well that they would be together for all of it and that no harm would come to either one of them as long as they remained by each other’s side.

**Author's Note:**

> There we have it!
> 
> And I'm expecting one kudo from you, Berenice. _*squints*_


End file.
